


If Its The Only Way To Hurt You

by Nj (nanjcsy)



Series: Candles Burn, Candles Go Out. [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Revenge, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot is based on the trailer for episode eight. We see Sansa tell Reek if she could do what Ramsay does, she would. Here is what some might hope to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Its The Only Way To Hurt You

Sansa hears that hated shuffle and it makes her teeth clench. It take him forever with those sickeningly mangled hands to open the lock. The squeaking gives her a headache and the blood rushes through her dizzily. As soon as Reek enters and puts the tray down, she attacks. He cries out and tries to back away, his hands hiding his face. Sansa has no fight training but her anger packs the blows and he screams, "Sorry! Sorry!" Grabbing his throat with both hands, Sansa tries to choke the life out of him. "You filthy traitor! Child killer! Betraying me even now, I wish I had the strength to kill you!" She screamed in frustration, letting go of the dirty, scrawny throat. Reek coughed and shuddered. Kicking at him, she advanced, hissing. "If I could do what Ramsay does, I would do it to you!"

"You can if you'd like. I can teach you." Sansa spun, Ramsay leaned in the doorway, grinning. Sucking in her breath, she stares at him, wondering at this new game of his. "No trick, he has betrayed you at every turn, your family at every chance he got. I think you deserve to flay him at least once. It is easier than you think, here, take this blade." Grabbing her hand, Ramsay put his best blade into it. "Reek, kneel and put your hand on the table. You will keep it flat and very still. If you move just once, after Sansa practices, I will take a turn." With a whimper, the creature unwound the filthy rag to reveal half healing flesh. He pressed it against the table then closed his eyes tightly. Sansa felt Ramsay push her hand towards the healing flesh and Reek whined softly in terror. "Remember your little brothers. Remember how Winterfell might have stood if your little brothers had lived." The whisper hardened her and she made a first slice.

Clumsily, Sansa flayed a small first layer while Reek screamed but held still. She marveled that in spite of the pain the threat of Ramsay was enough for Reek to stay still. Pulling away a bit, Sansa turned to look at her husband. "My Lord, thank you for allowing me to punish him. I do not wish to flay him any longer." Now came the cruel smirk she had been expecting, but before he could force her to do worse, she spoke again. "If it pleases you, I would rather flay another. Reek is too easy, he is too broken. I would much rather practice on Myranda. She has also angered me, you can teach me so that I don't injure her too much. I would never wish to truly break one of your playthings without your permission." Sansa could not completely keep the sarcasm out of her tone but she tried. Ramsay grinned and said, "You are one of my playthings too, you know." 

Yet, even laughing at his own taunt, Ramsay gestured to Reek. "Go bring Myranda here, do not tell her why." Sansa poured herself and Ramsay some wine while they waited for her next victim. It was not ideal, but at least it would be something they could do in common. Sansa paid very close attention to any lessons Ramsay showed her. Her dream was to someday impress her husband with these skills on his own skin. Until then the whore and the turncloak will suffice.


End file.
